Til Kingdom Comes
by Hestiaa
Summary: Lo que inquieta a Mary Margaret no es que la teoría de Henry sea un disparate, si no que todo parece encajar en ella con demasiada facilidad. Sobretodo, explicaría porqué Mary tiene estas extrañas pero familiares visiones cada vez que cierra los ojos.


**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time no me pertenece. La idea original y los personajes son propiedad de Kitsis&Horowitz.**

**Este Fic está basado en la canción "'Til Kingdom Come" de Coldplay. **

**"Til Kingdom Come"**

I

_Steal my heart and hold my tongue.  
I feel my time, my time has come.  
Let me in, unlock the door.  
I've never felt this way before._

(Roba mi corazón y ata mi lengua

Yo siento que me tiempo, mi tiempo ha llegado

Déjame entrar, abre la puerta

Nunca me he sentido así antes).

Mary Margaret solía odiar los domingos. Los domingos eran esos días vacíos, lentos y tristes en los que nada pasaba, en los que el tiempo parecía detenerse. Los domingos, la gente disfrutaba de sus familias o de sus amigos, mientras Mary Margaret se recostaba en su cama a leer alguna novela clásica y tomar una taza tras otra de chocolate caliente. De lunes a viernes, su vida era un espiral de manos pegajosas y sonrisas contagiosas, de tablas de multiplicar poco complicadas y visitas al hospital como voluntaria. Los sábados se pasaban entre correcciones de exámenes y planificaciones de próximas clases. Los domingos, de nuevo, eran olvidables. Hasta que Emma llegó.

Ahora, Mary se despierta casi con entusiasmo, con alegría, y se coloca rápidamente las pantuflas que reposan al lado de su cama. Antes de darse cuenta, ya está preparando panqueques y huevos revueltos, y una gran cacerola de chocolate caliente (ahora para compartir). Emma se despierta poco después, cuando la mesa ya está servida, y Mary le tiende una taza de la humeante bebida.

- En perfecta sincronía.- murmura, su voz cargada de sueño, sentándose a la mesa y atacando la torre de panqueques. Mary sonríe.

- Volviste tarde anoche. Quise esperarte, pero me quedé dormida.- le comenta, comiéndose su propio desayuno. Emma suspira.

- Tuve que hacer la patrulla nocturna. Regina me está comiendo los talones, buscando una excusa para despedirme.- se queja, frunciendo el ceño, tal y como hace cada vez que habla de Regina. Hablan un poco más, terminan el desayuno y deciden salir a caminar antes del almuerzo.

Mary le cuenta a Emma acerca de los tipos de árboles del sendero del bosque y Emma le cuenta de aquella vez cuando, siendo pequeña, se disfrazó de Alicia en el País de las maravillas para noche de Brujas. Y es extraño porque antes, en los domingos, el tiempo parecía no pasar. Ahora, mientras caminan de regreso a su apartamento y planean que van a almorzar, Mary tiene la impresión de que el tiempo en sus domingos nunca será suficiente.

-oo-

Ambas se sientan en el pequeño sofá, con el sonido de una película de cowboys en el fondo. Es una de esas películas tan malas que terminan siendo divertidas. Emma comenta, de vez en vez, como es inverosímil que ese tipo de armas tengan tantas balas, que el desierto en Texas realmente no luce de esa forma y que romperle la cabeza a un tipo con una botella le haría sangrar mucho más de lo que muestran.

- Y está usando mal las riendas del caballo.- comenta Mary, señalando la pequeña pantalla, mientras termina de cocer los botones de un suéter. Emma frunce el ceño, dejando su cerveza a un lado e intercambiando su mirada entre el Televisor y su compañera.

- ¿Y desde cuándo sabes tanto sobre caballos?- inquiere, entre divertida e intrigada. Mary se detiene a pensarlo.

- No lo sé.- contesta con sinceridad.

- ¿No lo sabes… o no quieres contarme porque fue David quien te enseñó?- bromea Emma, dándole un trago a su cerveza, pero Mary no ríe. No porque no le cause risa, si no porque realmente no le está prestando atención.

¿Dónde aprendió a montar a caballo? ¿Cómo sabe, con tanta exactitud, que el viejo cowboy está tirando mal de las riendas, que debería apretar más las rodillas y soltar un poco su mano derecha? Cierra los ojos, concentrándose en eso, pero solo encuentra una niebla, un vacío, y la frustración que siente se acrecienta. Emma le apoya la mano en su hombro, murmurando su nombre, y Mary abre los ojos para encontrarse con los asustados orbes de su compañera.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te enfadaste por el comentario que hice sobre David? Porque no sabía que…-

- ¡No… No, no has sido tu!- se apresura a contestar, y Emma se relaja.- Es sólo que… realmente no recuerdo porqué se tanto sobre andar a caballos. Es como si… como si me invadiera una niebla.- se explica, recostándose un poco sobre el sillón. Emma la imita.

- No le comentes nada de esto a Henry, o estarás reforzando su teoría.- comenta, conteniendo un bostezo. Mary suelta una risita.

- ¿Y sería tan horrible si fuera verdad? ¿No crees que sea lo suficientemente genial para ser una buena princesa?- bromea, golpeándola con el codo. Es Emma ahora la que no contesta enseguida, y Mary sabe porqué. Sabe que ambas están pensando en las implicancias de sus palabras, en lo que eso significaría. Cuando Emma vuelve a hablar, su voz se oye frágil, casi lejana, como si sus palabras estuvieran cargadas de los sueños y las esperanzas de toda una vida.

- No, Mary, no sería horrible.- dice, conteniendo las lágrimas.- De hecho, si la teoría fuera cierta… bueno, yo sería muy feliz, ¿sabes? Tú serías una increíble… una increíble princesa, una heroína. No tengo dudas de eso. Pero serías mucho más que sólo eso.- finaliza, su vista fija en el televisor, sus manos jugando nerviosamente con las tiras de su pantalón de gimnasia. Luce tan pequeña a su lado que Mary siente una oleada de afecto hacia ella que le resulta incontenible, que la desborda. La rodea por los hombros con su brazo, atrayéndola más hacia su propio cuerpo, y Emma no opone resistencia alguna ante esta repentina demostración de cariño.

- Sé que seríamos muy felices… porque soy feliz ahora.- murmura Mary, intentando no ceder ante las lágrimas. Es poco. Emma se merece más que eso, se merece el mundo. Se merece que sus padres sean dos héroes, porque ella lo es. Pero Mary no puede darle nada más que eso porque la emoción y la tristeza le anudan la garganta, casi cortándole la respiración. Emma suspira, limpiándose las mejillas con el dorso de su mano.

- Siempre me han gustado los caballos.- comenta, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Mary. Ésta sonríe, dejando que su propia cabeza caiga sobre la de su compañera.

- Tal vez podríamos darnos una vuelta por el refugio de animales el próximo domingo. Ver algunos caballos…- propone Mary.

- Ver al encargado…- agrega Emma, con una risita, y Mary también ríe. Es extraño cuanto se ha acostumbrado a todo eso, a tener a Emma a su lado, al silencio que envuelve su placentera compañía. Mary piensa que, de una forma muy particular, están hechas la una para la otra. No se lo dice. No quiere asustarla. Pero Mary también cree que Emma debe de poseer algún tipo de poder mágico. Sin ir más lejos, ha transformado a los domingos en su día preferido de la semana.

II

_The wheels just keep on turning,  
The drummer begins to drum,  
I don't know which way I'm going,  
I don't know which way I've come._

(Las ruedas siguen rodando

El tambor comienza a sonar

No se hacia donde voy

No sé de donde he venido).

No hay nada. No hay fotos o entradas en sus viejos diarios íntimos que le indiquen a Mary de donde aprendió todo lo que sabe sobre caballos. Sobre todo, no hay recuerdos. Por mucho que lo intente, no hay nada en su mente que la remita al día en que aprendió a cabalgar. Y esto la asusta. No se lo dice a Emma porque no quiere preocuparla, pero no tiene a nadie más con quien hablar. Archie debe de estar demasiado ocupado como para molestarlo con algo así. En el momento en que la idea de hablar con David se le cruza por la cabeza, Henry se sienta frente a ella en su escritorio, con su famoso libro de historias bajo el brazo.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, Srita. Blanchard?- inquiere, mirándola con el ceño fruncido, y eso no ayuda para nada porque Henry le recuerda tanto a Emma que es casi absurdo.

- Sí… sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes.- le responde, ocultando sus mentiras detrás de una cálida sonrisa, y dándole una palmada en el hombro. Henry no parece muy convencido, pero se sienta en su pupitre de todas formas, y comienza a comer su almuerzo mientras toma notas en un cuaderno frenéticamente. Mary lo mira de reojos por sobre su hombro, mientras se termina su té. Henry está escribiendo una elaborada lista de los personajes de su libro en una columna, y de las personas a quienes él les atribuye esa identidad en otra. Hay un par de dibujos y algunas flechas que salen hacia todos lados, y cuando se concentra mucho se muerde la lengua, entrecerrando los ojos. Al tope de la lista, Mary puede leer su propio nombre debajo del de Emma y por sobre el de David. Henry ha dibujado una línea que une su nombre con el de David, mientras que del otro lado de la lista los nombres de Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantador también están unidos por la misma línea. Otra línea une a ambos nombres con el de Emma y él de él mismo, el de Henry, que sólo aparece en un lado de la lista. Entonces, las palabras se escapan de sus labios sin que pueda pensarlo dos veces.

- ¿Sabe Blancanieves como cabalgar… como andar a caballo?- le pregunta, dejando la taza vacía en el escritorio y sentándose en el pupitre contiguo al del niño. Henry sonríe brillantemente.

- ¡Claro que sí! Mira…- dice, entusiasmado, mientras busca un par de páginas en su libro hasta que encuentra una con un colorido dibujo. Mary toma el libro de las manos del niño y le echa un vistazo. La imagen muestra a una Blancanieves distinta, sin su característico vestido, calada en unos pantalones de montar y una capa de viaje, cabalgando contra el viento y escapándose entre los árboles del bosque de los soldados de la Reina. Su largo cabello negro ondea contra el viento, y una sonrisa sagaz cruza su rostro. Mary supone que Blanca debe de haber robado esa bolsa que lleva en las manos a los caballeros. No, no lo supone. Lo _sabe_. Tiene la certeza de que así fue. De que Blanca esperó en la copa de un árbol hasta que ese par de caballeros pasó cabalgando por ese camino y saltó sobre ellos, robándoles el dinero y las armas que cargaban, subiéndose a su propio caballo antes de que los hombres se dieran cuenta de lo que ocurría. Sabe que Blanca tuvo un dolor en la pierna izquierda por el resto de la semana pero que la emboscada había valido la pena puesto que había conseguido oro suficiente como comprarle a Caperucita un lindo pastel para su cumpleaños. Y todo eso tiene sentido. La memoria es tan nítida, tan innegable, que Mary se olvida por un momento del resto. Se olvida de que, en realidad, está en Storybrooke, en el receso del almuerzo. Su mente no está allí. Está en su guarida en el medio del bosque, en una lluviosa tarde de otoño, compartiendo un pedazo de tarta de fresas con Caperucita. En algún lugar, entre el sonido de la lluvia y de los árboles en el viento, suena una campana y sus alumnos vuelven al salón. Mary no quiere abrir los ojos. No quiere alejarse de aquél lugar en el que está. Lo siente tan real, tan suyo, que le parece casi inhumano dejarlo escaparse. Pero no puede evitarlo. Es como intentar contener el agua del río entre sus manos.

- ¿Recordaste algo… verdad?- murmura Henry, sujetándola por los hombros. Mary abre los ojos para encontrarse con los azules orbes de Henry clavados en los suyos. Mary inspira, sin saber que contestarle. ¿Recordó algo? ¿Y qué si recordó? Tal vez… tal vez es sólo una vieja historia que leyó en alguno de los tantos libros que se devoraba los domingos por la tarde. Tal vez está tan desesperada por encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas que su propia mente le está comenzando a jugar trucos sucios. Henry la sigue mirando atentamente, mientras el resto de sus alumnos se acomoda en sus lugares entre risitas y gritos. Mary niega con la cabeza, intentando volver en sí.

- No… no, yo sólo estoy cansada.- le miente, acariciándole le mejilla, y Henry suspira. Se siente mal por desilusionarlo… pero no puede hacer nada al respecto. No cree que compartir sus problemas con un niño de once años (por muy inteligente que él sea) sea la respuesta a sus problemas.

III

_Hold my head inside your hands,  
I need someone who understands.  
I need someone, someone who hears,  
For you, I've waited all these years._

(Sostiene mi cabeza entre tus manos

Necesito a alguien que entienda

Necesito a alguien, alguien que escuche

Por ti, he esperado todos estos años).

¿Pero cuál es la respuesta a sus problemas? ¿Cuál es su problema? Su frustración crece a medida que pasan los días y las soluciones no llegan. Es más que eso. Es aún peor. Mary tiene la impresión de que aquellas respuestas que con tantas ansias espera están al alcance de su mano, frente a sus ojos. La sensación se parece a aquella que nos invade cuando olvidamos una palabra y podemos sentirla en la punta de nuestra lengua. Ya ni siquiera piensa en los caballos. Ese ha sido sólo el detonante. No, Mary se ha pasado los últimos días pensando en su niñez, tratando de unir las piezas de su rompecabezas. No es que no posea memorias, porque las tiene. Es que algunas no tienen sentido… o son bastante inverosímiles. Mary no recuerda cuando fue que ella y Ruby se conocieron, se hicieron amigas, pero su amistad le suena tan real y tan palpable que no la pone en duda. Lo alarmante, sin embargo, es que Ruby tampoco parece recordarlo.

- ¿Fuimos juntas a la escuela… vivíamos cerca cuando éramos niñas?- le responde sin mucha seguridad, mientras se engulle la tarta de frutillas que Mary le preparó. Esta suspira.

- ¿Y no recuerdas adónde aprendí a montar a caballos… o a bordar?- inquiere, intentando ocultar la desesperación en su voz. Ruby frunce el ceño, denotando concentración.

- No… no de hecho no lo recuerdo. Pero no te fíes de mi memoria, Mare. Soy horrible para esas cosas. ¡Casi no recuerdo nada de mi propia infancia!- comenta, en tono de broma, y Mary sonríe sólo por educación, porque realmente no lo encuentra divertido. No, definitivamente su cita con Ruby termina por aumentar su frustración. Se despide de ella con cortesía, casi con frialdad, dejándole el resto del pastel como ofrenda de paz por haber sido una invitada tan horrible.

Ni siquiera sabe hacia dónde va caminando. Está tan inmersa en sus propios pensamientos que las calles del pueblo, con sus pequeñas casitas iguales, no son más que una borrosa sucesión de colores. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? ¿Se está volviendo loca? Porque últimamente así es como se siente. Tiene estos sueños raros, interminables, en los que corre por el bosque escapándose de quién sabe qué. O, a veces, sueña con unos banquetes fastuosos, repletos de gente amable que, vistiendo con elegantes trajes, bailan a su alrededor en complicados círculos. A veces sueña con David. _Siempre_ sueña con David. Hay algo acerca de esos sueños que la perturba, y Mary no sabría explicar por qué. No son pesadillas. No son sueños tristes. Y, sin embargo, siempre se despierta con la frente sudada y una sensación de abandono que la lleva al borde de las lágrimas. Tal vez lo extraña. Sabe que lo extraña. Lo cual, siendo honestos, no tiene sentido alguno. Porque Mary extraña a David en lugares que él nunca ocupó. Extraña tenerlo a su lado en la cama en las noches; extraña el sonido de su lenta respiración en su oído. Lo extraña mientras toma su desayuno o cuando sale a caminar por el bosque en busca de aire fresco. Lo extraña ahora, cuando se siente asustada, perdida y vulnerable. Quisiera tenerlo consigo, sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, sus claros ojos transmitiéndole… paz, calor. Pero David no es ese hombre. El David de sus sueños tiene una fuerza y una seguridad rayana en la insolencia que resulta encantadora, mientras que el David real carece de eso. Es injusto pensar así, pero es verdad.

- ¿Mary Margaret?- inquiere su voz, y por un segundo ella cree que se lo está imaginando, que ha estado pensando tanto en él que, en realidad, aquello que ve a pocos pasos de ella no es más que una ilusión óptica. Al parecer, aquél recorrido incierto en el que estaba caminando la llevó hasta los establos del refugio de los animales. David salta una pequeña tranquera, y se limpia las manos con un viejo trapo.

- David…- murmura ella, tentativamente, y él sonríe, acercándose hasta ella, hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su ligero abrigo.

- ¿Cómo estás? No te he visto mucho últimamente.- pregunta. Hay algo distinto en su andar, en su tono de voz. Sus ojos se fijan en el rostro de Mary como si estuvieran grabándose una imagen mental de ella, como si estuvieran buscando la respuesta a algo.

- Sí, yo… he estado ocupada con… con cosas, volviendo al trabajo...- miente ella. David no parece creerle, porque sus hombros se caen y por un segundo Mary puede ver como una punzada de desilusión cruza su rostro. Se figura que tienen muchas cosas de las que hablar y, sin embargo, Mary no puede pensar en ninguna. Entonces, dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente.- ¿Tienen caballos aquí?- le pregunta, mirando hacia el interior del granero. David asiente.

- Sí, tenemos dos de hecho. Están guardados para ocasiones especiales como desfiles y esas cosas. ¿Quieres verlos?- dice, un poco más emocionado, y Mary asiente. David le tiende una mano y la ayuda a saltar por sobre la tranquera, guiándola hasta el interior del viejo granero.- ¿Te gustan los caballos?- le pregunta.

- No lo sé… creo que sí.- responde ella, no muy segura, intentando no detenerse a pensar en cuán cerca están el uno del otro, o que fácil sería tomar la mano de David entre las suyas, como hace tiempo atrás.

- Bueno… creo que este te gustará.- dice él, dándole una zanahoria y unos terrones de azúcar antes de abrir la puerta de uno de los compartimentos. El caballo espera del otro lado, acostado en el suelo, su larga y negra crin brillando bajo la luz del sol. En cuanto David entra, seguido de cerca por Mary, el caballo se levanta y se acerca a ellos. No, no a ellos. A _ella_. El animal está a menos de un metro de donde Mary se para, sus pies adheridos al suelo, el miedo apoderándose de ella. Y entonces la mira directo a los ojos y le golpea el hombro con su enorme hocico… y Mary se calma al instante. Estira la mano en la que no sostiene el alimento y, tentativamente, acaricia el rostro del animal. Éste se mueve, impaciente, acercándose más a ella, deseando ser acariciado. Mary sonríe, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas. La alegría del animal es tan evidente y tan pura que ella misma no puede evitar sentirse contenta. David también ríe.

- Creo que le agrado…- murmura ella, dándole al caballo un terrón de azúcar.

- No lo culpo.- responde David, de forma tan sincera y tan automática que Mary desvía su vista del animal para mirarlo a él. Pero no es a él a quién ve. No, hay algo distinto en él, en el brillo de sus ojos, en la calidez de su sonrisa, en la sincera emoción que envuelve esas simples palabras, que hacen que las rodillas de Mary pierdan su fuerza. David se acerca hasta ella entonces, y por un segundo ella cree que va a besarla. Cuando vuelve a hablar, no puede evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada.- ¿Quieres que demos una vuelta?- le propone, tomando la silla y las riendas. Mary asiente. David acomoda el equipo del caballo mientras ella alimenta al caballo con un par más de terrones de azúcar.

- ¿Cómo es tu nombre, pequeño?- le murmura al caballo. David sonríe.

- Mancha…- dice, ajustando algo. Mary lo observa por un segundo. Tiene los ojos entrecerrados y la lengua entre los dientes, lo que demuestra que está concentrado en su tarea. Hay algo tan familiar en ese gesto, que Mary Margaret siente como la recorre un escalofrío.

- Bueno… tienes que intentar mantener tus rodillas apretadas así no…- comienza él, tomándole la mano para ayudarla a subir.

- Lo sé. Sé lo que tengo que hacer.- responde ella, sin dejarlo continuar, mientras se acomoda en la silla del caballo y respira hondo. David se coloca detrás de su cuerpo, rodándola con uno de sus brazos por la cintura. Mary tira un poco de las riendas, y el caballo comienza a andar bajo su mando. Es extraño. Es casi como si el animal le estuviera leyendo la mente. David le da un par de indicaciones, pero Mary cree que son sólo una excusa para tomarla de la mano o murmurarle al oído. Y aquella proximidad es casi tan natural como el vínculo que sostiene con el animal. Mary siente que esa no es la primera vez que hacen esto. Hay algo tan familiar en toda la escena que la asusta un poco. Cuando se detienen al llegar al río para que el caballo pueda beber agua, Mary se recuesta en una piedra, y se permite cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en su entorno. La invade entonces un recuerdo tan nítido y tan palpable como la realidad misma, como el frío del viento o el sonido de las pisadas de David contra el lecho del río. Sin embargo… no son las pisadas de David las que oye. Son las de James.

- ¿_Crees que se enojarán si falto a la prueba de los vestidos esta tarde?- inquiere su propia voz, cansada y somnolienta, mientras sus manos cortan una pera en rebanadas. James suelta una carcajada tan suya y tan profunda, que Blanca se siente sonreír._

_- Cariño… esa gente nunca podría enojarse contigo.- le dice, acercándose hasta ella y poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado, besándola brevemente en los labios. Blanca llama al caballo y le da un par de rebanadas de pera._

_- Creo que te quieren más a ti, sin embargo. Eres demasiado encantador como para poder competir justamente.- contesta ella, ganándose otra carcajada por parte de su esposo._

_- Sin embargo, cariño, creo que en cuanto esta pequeña salga de ahí nos destronará a los dos.- dice él, convencido, presionando la palma de su mano contra el estómago de Blanca. Ella sonríe en cuanto la bebé se mueve en su vientre._

_- Creo que le agrado…- dice James, besando el vientre de su esposa, apoyando su frente en él y cerrando los ojos. _

_-No la culpo.- murmura, pasando su mano por el corto cabello de él. James vuelve a reír, besando a su esposa en los labios, entrelazando sus dedos en su largo cabello. _

_- No me olvides, Blanca.- le ruega. Han prometido no pensar en eso esa tarde, pero Blanca no se lo recuerda. Ella piensa en eso todo el tiempo, aún cuando está dormida.- Por favor, no me olvides. Háblale de mi…- repite él, al borde de las lágrimas._

_- Lo prometo.-es todo lo que ella puede decirle, antes de comenzar a sollozar. _

- ¿Mary Margaret?- inquiere David, tomando su rostro entre sus frías manos, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad. Pero… ¿a qué realidad? De nuevo la está mirando de forma extraña. No es preocupación lo que hay en sus ojos… si no esperanzas. Y entonces ella lo entiende. O cree entenderlo. Se acerca más hasta él, besándolo brevemente en los labios, sintiéndolo contra su propia piel. David le devuelve el beso, inspirando fuertemente, como si quisiera llenarse los pulmones de ella, aferrándose a su cintura. Nunca nadie la ha besado así. O sí, pero no en esta vida. Mary ya ni siquiera sabe cuál es esta vida. No sabe si está besando a James o a David o al hombre con el que suele soñar o sí… o sí, en realidad, no son todos el mismo hombre. Se separa de David entonces, porque ese pensamiento la asusta.

-David…- susurra, casi sin aire, y los ojos de él se vuelven tristes.

- Ese no es mi nombre.- responde, separándose de ella. Otra vez luce desilusionado. Mary lo ve entonces: la expresión de desilusión de David es idéntica, casi calcada, a la de Henry. Se deja caer de nuevo sobre la piedra. Le duele la cabeza. Es más que eso. Está confundida y se siente mareada, casi como si estuviera por desmayarse.- David no es mi nombre y Mary no es el tuyo.- repite él, perdiendo la paciencia, volviendo a poner sus manos en sus bolsillos.

- Lo sé.- murmura, mirándolo a los ojos. -¿James?- dice, soltando la primera palabra que se le viene a la mente, y él sonríe brillantemente, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

- ¡Me recuerdas!- exclama, arrodillándose frente a ella, tomando su rostro entre sus frías manos. Mary niega con la cabeza.

- No sé si… no lo sé, estoy muy confundida.- murmura, cerrando los ojos. David le acaricia la mejilla, apoyando su frente contra la de Mary.

- Lo sé. Sé que es confuso, y sé que estás asustada. Pero debes creerme, Mary, que no hay porqué temer. ¿Confías en mi?- inquiere. Mary no sabe que responder. ¿Puede confiar en él? Porque, hasta donde ella sabe, él no confió en ella. David le mintió, la engañó, y la dejo sola cuando ella más lo necesitaba. Pero este hombre no es David. Y ella… ella ni siquiera sabe quién es ella misma. No entiende si es Mary o si es Blancanieves o si no es ninguna de las dos, así como tampoco entiende del todo quién es el hombre que está frente a ella. Pero sabe que lo ama. Quien quiera que él sea… ella lo ama.

- Sí. Sí confío en ti.- responde con seguridad. Él sonríe, acercándose a ella y besándola en los labios. Mary suspira.- Llévame a casa, David.- pide. Él obedece.

IV

_For you, I'd wait 'til kingdom come.  
Until my day, my day is done.  
And say you'll come, and set me free,  
Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me._

(Por ti, esperaría hasta que llegara el reino

Hasta que mis días, mis días se terminen

Y dime que vendrás, y me liberarás,

Sólo di que esperarás, que esperarás por mi).

Se siente enferma. No importa cuántas mantas se arroje encima o cuanto chocolate caliente tome, Mary no logra entrar en calor. Le duelen los huesos, y la cabeza está por estallarle. Y Emma no regresa. Mary se sonríe al recordar que mañana será domingo, y que el domingo es el día que pasan juntas, y que pasar tiempo con Emma es prácticamente su cosa preferida en todo el mundo. Es extraño como Emma llena todos los recovecos vacíos de la vida de Mary. Emma es su amiga, es su hermana… a veces es hasta su madre.

Tal vez de todos los aspectos de la teoría de Henry, ése sea el que la inquieta más. Sí, lo que la inquieta es que todo parece encajar con demasiada facilidad. Eso explicaría por qué Mary odia tanto a Regina, porque ella y David no pueden evitar mantenerse cerca, y porque Mary siente la constante necesidad de proteger a Emma y demostrarle lo mucho que significa para ella. Sobretodo, explicaría porqué Mary tiene estas extrañas pero familiares visiones cada vez que cierra los ojos. David le sugirió que intente reconectarse con esa parte de ella, con la de las certezas, y Mary elige aquello que siente por Emma porque es lo primero que se le viene a la mente, lo que ve con más nitidez. Se recuesta en la cama, entonces, dejando que esa sensación la invada. Nunca ha querido a nadie en la forma en la que quiere a Emma, así como nunca ha querido a nadie en la forma en la que quiere a David… o como quiere a Henry. De la misma forma, nunca ha sentido tanto rechazo por alguien como el que siente por Regina.

Está lloviendo afuera. Mary puede sentir el sonido de las gotas contra la ventana. Apenas son las cuatro de la tarde, pero la tormenta es tan fuerte que el apartamento se ha ceñido en una profunda oscuridad. Emma volverá empapada y de mal humor, puede presentirlo. A ella no le gusta la lluvia. A Mary tampoco, de hecho. Allí, adonde vivían antes, no solía llover demasiado. Sí nevaba. Mary extraña la nieve. Y los buñuelos de naranja que la cocinera solía preparar. Extraña a su marido. Si se concentra puede sentirlo a su lado en la cama, con un mapa desplegado en el regazo, y la camisa a medio prender. Él va a irse en unas horas, y ella se preocupa por él.

_- Prométeme que vas a cuidarte, Encantador.- murmura, girándose en la cama mientras se acariciar distraídamente el vientre. Él sonríe._

_- Prometo pelearme a muerte con cada dragón que se cruce en mi camino.- bromea él, sin separar su vista del mapa. Ahora es ella la que sonríe._

_- ¡Entonces llévame contigo!- pide ella. Sólo recibe una carcajada de su esposo como respuesta. Su hija debe de sentirla porque, en cuanto su padre ríe, se mueve en su vientre como si quisiera salir de allí._

El sonido de la puerta del apartamento abriéndose la saca de todo tren de pensamiento. Emma ni siquiera enciende las luces, aún cuando la lluvia no ha cesado y no puede verse nada en el apartamento. Mary la oye cambiarse en su cuarto en completo silencio, sin más sonido que el golpe de las botas cayendo al suelo o los cajones del placar abriéndose y cerrándose. Eso no es una buena señal. Cuando Emma golpea cosas o grita o escucha música demasiado ruidosa para el gusto de Mary… bueno, eso es manejable. Pero cuando Emma se queda en silencio, esquivando a todo el mundo, Mary sabe que algo realmente grave a pasado.

- ¿Emma?- inquiere ella desde su propio cuarto, cuando la oye bajar en busca de una bebida. Su compañera no contesta, si no que se aparece en el umbral de su puerta, calada en unos pantalones de pijama y la vieja remera de los Sex Pistols con la que duerme, con su largo cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros y sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

- Creí que no estabas.- miente. Mary lo sabe. Puede leer a Emma como si se tratara de un libro.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?- inquiere ella, incorporándose en la cama y encendiendo la luz de noche. Emma suspira.

- Lo de siempre.- responde. "Regina", piensa Mary.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

- No.

-… ¿quieres estar sola?- pregunta, usando esa voz dulce que suele utilizar con sus alumnos, sabiendo la respuesta. Emma niega con la cabeza, y Mary le da un golpecito al otro lado de la cama, invitándola a unirse. Su compañera obedece, deslizándose entre las sábanas hasta que las cobijas le llegan hasta el mentón.

- Yo sólo… estoy cansada, eso es todo.- se explica, sin siquiera mirar a Mary a los ojos, su vista fija en algún lugar del techo.

- Tal vez deberías… alejarte de ella por un tiempo. Dedicarte a cosas más pequeñas, como los reportes del tránsito o cosas así.- propone Mary, y Emma suspira.

- Eso es casi imposible, Mare. Esa mujer tiene las manos en _todo_.- enfatiza, y Mary entiende entonces cuál es el problema. Henry… Emma está preocupada por Henry, como siempre lo está. De la misma forma en la que ella misma, Mary, se preocupa por Emma todo el tiempo.

- Mira Emma… yo sé que amas a tu hijo y que todo lo que haces lo haces por él. Pero tal vez… tal vez tendrías que tomar distancia por el mismo motivo. Sólo por un tiempo, hasta que las cosas se aclaren.- murmura, acariciándole distraídamente la frente, quitándole el cabello de los ojos. Emma cierra los ojos, y Mary cree que tal vez se ha pasado de la raya. Pero entonces su compañera se acerca más a ella, apoyando su cabeza en la falda de Mary, dejando que las lágrimas se escurran por sus mejillas. Mary vuelve a acariciarle el cabello. Llora, también, porque ella misma está cansada. Cansada de ver como Emma es pisoteada una y otra vez. Cansada de no poder hacer nada por su situación, no poder ayudarla, no poder darle a Emma las respuestas que se merece. Cansada de no poder protegerla. Su única tarea es protegerla.

-_ Nuestra única tarea es protegerla, Blanca. ¿Entiendes eso?- murmura James, limpiándole las mejillas con sus pulgares, sus tristes ojos azueles clavados en los propios.- Prométeme que harás eso…_

_- James… no será lo mismo sin ti, no podré hacerlo sin ti…_

_- Sí, Blanca, si podrás. Tendrás que hacerlo. Tendrás que protegerla por los dos… tendrás que quererla por los dos… _

_- Pero tú la amas, James. ¡Tu te mereces escaparte de esto tanto como yo!_

_- Lo sé, Blanca, pero a veces… a veces eso no es suficiente._

- Tal vez debería irme…- murmura Emma, totalmente ajena a lo que acaba de pasarle a su compañera.

- No… quédate conmigo, por favor.- responde Mary. A Emma, a James. No ayuda que los dos tengan los mismos ojos azules.

- Me refiero a que debo irme de Storybrooke, Mary.- explica Emma, sentándose en la cama. No hay más tristeza en su rostro, si no una determinación que Mary conoce muy bien.

- Emma… ¡no puedes irte! ¿Qué hay de Henry?

- ¡Precisamente por eso debo irme!- grita ella, en frustración, saliendo de la cama y paseándose por la habitación.- Todo lo que he hecho por él a terminado perjudicándolo, Mary Margaret. No puedo seguir poniéndolo en el medio de esta estúpida pelea que tengo con Regina, él no se merece eso, él se merece más. Y yo no puedo darle más…

- Emma… escúchame, no puedes irte. Simplemente no puedes.- responde Mary, en el mismo tono, conteniendo la urgencia de tomarla por los hombros y sacudirla en el aire hasta que esas estúpidas ideas se le quiten de la cabeza.

- Dame una buena razón.- pide Emma, su voz más calmada.

- Piensa en cuánto has hecho por mi y por la gente de esta ciudad. Ellos… te aprecian.

- Me respetan, es distinto.

- Yo te aprecio. Yo te quiero.- Mary confiesa, pero sabe que no es suficiente. Emma está rota, está cansada, está dándose por vencida. Ella ha fracasado y Mary ha fracasado a la par.

- Yo también te quiero, Mare. Pero a veces… a veces eso no es suficiente.- dice, acercándose hasta ella y colocándole las manos en los hombros. Mary siente como un escalofrío le recorre la espalda, electrizando cada uno de los poros de su piel. Emma espera por una respuesta. Emma siempre ha esperado. Emma ríe con la risa de James y sus ojos son igual de azules, igual de limpios, igual de brillantes. La mira entonces… y la respuesta es tan simple, tan certera, que en principio la aturde. Coloca sus propias manos en las mejillas de Emma, intentado pensar en la manera más dócil de decirle lo que está por decir.

- No puedes irte, Emma… porque eres mi hija.- murmura, entre lágrimas, aferrándose a ese cúmulo de certezas que la invaden ahora. Siente una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.- _Emma… eres mi hija…_- repite, más para si misma que para su hija. Emma está bien, está con ella… está a salvo.

- Mary… ¿de qué estás hablando?- dice ella, incrédula, alejándose de Mary Margaret tanto como le es posible.

- Emma, no te asustes, ¿está bien? Tú solo… escúchame.- se apresura a responder ella, antes de Emma salga corriendo.- Sé que suena ilógico, sé que es una locura, pero debes creerme…

- ¿Qué debo creerte? ¿Qué estás jugando con algo que sabes, mejor que nadie, cuanto me lastima?

- ¡Pero no quiero lastimarte, lo último que quiero es lastimarte! Emma… mírame a los ojos y dime que nunca lo has pensado, que nunca se te ha cruzado por la mente que tú seas mi hija y que yo sea tu madre.- le ruega, volviendo a tomarla de los hombros, sujetándola con fuerzas. No puede dejarla ir. Ya la dejo ir una vez, hace siglos, y aún duele. Duele demasiado. Duele saber que su hija ha vivido una vida de soledad y de rechazo. Emma no responde, pero Mary sabe que su silencio no hace más que darle la razón. Y por un segundo, ella cree que todo saldrá bien, que todo va a funcionar, que las cosas volverán a su lugar.

Hasta que Emma se aleja de Mary, con expresión dolida, corriendo escaleras arriba y cerrando la puerta de su cuarto.

-oo-

- Vine tan pronto como pude…- dice James, corriendo los últimos metros que la separan de ella. Blanca lo abraza, rodeándolo por los hombros, respirando su esencia. Intenta no pensar en aquella última vez en que lo sostuvo en sus brazos, creyéndolo muerto. Ya no puede dejar de llorar. No tiene sentido.- ¿Qué ocurrió?- inquiere él, preocupado, separándose para mirarla a los ojos. Blanca piensa que no es así como debería ser todo. Ella lo ha extrañado, lo ha amado en silencio por veintiocho años sin siquiera recordar su rostro. No es justo que su reencuentro se vea opacado por todo lo demás. No tiene tiempo para pensar en eso, sin embargo.

- Hice… hice lo que me dijiste. Intenté recordar, conectarme con… con esos recuerdos.- le explica.

- ¿Y qué recordaste?- pregunta él, esperanzado.

- Todo.- responde ella, tomándolo de las mejillas, buscando aquel confort que sólo los brazos de su esposo pueden darle. James sonríe, y por un segundo el mundo parece un mejor lugar.

- ¡Blanca! Has vuelto…- murmura, al borde de las lágrimas, besándola con ternura, sosteniéndola en sus brazos. Blanca se siente estúpida. ¿Cuántas veces lo ha besado en estos últimos meses? ¿Cómo es posible que ninguno de esos besos la haya traído de regreso, le haya dado una pista de que David era mucho más que un simple post comatoso, confundido y asustado?

- ¿Porqué no me buscaste antes? ¿Porqué no viniste a verme en cuanto despertaste?- le reprende ella, golpeándolo en el pecho. Él suelta una carcajada.

- ¡Porque no quería asustarte! Temía que te alejaras de mí, que me creyeras un… un loco, un demente.- se explica, pasando sus manos por el corto cabello de su esposa. Está tan feliz, tan entusiasmado, que por unos momentos ella se olvida del resto de sus problemas. James se los recuerda, sin embargo.- ¡Y Emma, Blanca!- grita, exultado.- ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Emma nos encontró!

- ¡Ah, Emma!- murmura ella, cerrando los ojos, pensando en la forma más dócil de decirle lo que está por decir, intentando no romper su corazón.- James… debemos hablar.

V

_In your tears and in your blood,  
In your fire and in your flood,  
I hear you laugh, I heard you sing,  
"I wouldn't change a single thing."_

(En tus lágrimas y en tu sangre

En tu fuego y tu inundación

Te oigo reír, te oigo cantar

"no cambiaría una sola cosa")

Son casi las diez cuando Bñanca vuelve a casa. Respira hondo antes de entrar, repasando en su mente el discurso que ella y James ensayaron, intentando no ceder ante sus propios nervios para poder atenerse al plan. Ella debe intentar convencer a Emma de quedarse, al menos por un tiempo, y si eso no funciona sólo entonces debe llamar a James. Las luces del apartamento están apagadas, a excepción de una lámpara en la cocina, y Blanca ni siquiera nota la presencia de Emma hasta que ella habla.

- Me iré en la mañana.- dice, desde la oscuridad, con una fría determinación en su voz. Está sentada en el pequeño sillón de dos piezas que ella y Blanca suelen compartir, bebiendo licor y mirando por la ventana. Sólo entonces Blanca nota que, en la semi oscuridad… Emma se parece mucho a su madre, a los pocos retratos de ella que recuerda haber visto colgados en las paredes del viejo castillo de verano. Hay un par de cajas, unas seis o siete, apiladas al pie de la escalera, y Blanca medita por un segundo su próximo movimiento.

- Nada de lo que yo diga te convencerá de quedarte, ¿no?- inquiere, manteniendo al mínimo la tristeza de su voz.

- No.- responde Emma. Su madre suspira. No sabe muy bien que decir. Quiere que Emma sepa cuanto lamenta todo eso, cuanto la ama, cuanto hubiera querido que las cosas fueran diferentes. Sin embargo, no encuentra las palabras. Está por retirarse a llorar a su habitación cuando sus ojos captan el pequeño trozo de tejido que sobresale de una de las cajas.

- Yo bordé esto…- dice, tomando la manta entre sus manos y pasando sus dedos por las cintas. Emma se mantiene en silencio, pero Blanca sabe que ha captado su atención. Se sienta en uno de los viejos bancos de la cocina y cierra los ojos, dejando que los recuerdos vengan a ella.- La abuelita lo tejió,- continúa, con una sonrisa;- pero fui yo quien eligió el color de las cintas y del hilo y el tipo de punto que iba a usar. Esperé a que tu padre se fuera a cazar y le pedí a Caperucita que me acompañara al pueblo a comprar las cosas. Se puso tan sobre protector cuando supo que estaba embarazada que ni siquiera me dejaba caminar por los jardines sin un ejército de guardias. Así que Caperucita y yo aprovechamos su ausencia para salir. Sabía que eras una niña, siempre lo supe, pero elegí el púrpura en lugar del rosa porque imaginaba que no ibas a ser de _ese_ tipo de niña, ¿sabes? No, tu eras mi hija y la hija de tu padre. Yo suponía que… que ibas a preferir pelear con espadas y aprender a trepar árboles en lugar de tomar el té o vestir muñecas. Y no estaba tan equivocada, ¿no?- inquiere, con una risita, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Emma sigue en silencio, esperando, y Mary toma eso como una buena señal.- Lo que quiero decir, Emma… es que lamento profundamente todo lo que te ocurrió. Sé que siempre has creído que tus padres no te quisieron, que abandonarte les representó un alivio, que hubieran preferido no tenerte… pero eso no puede estar más lejos de la verdad.- dice, acercándose tentativamente hasta el lugar en el que su hija está sentada.- Dejarte ir, Emma… fue lo más horrible, doloroso y triste que me ocurrió en la vida. Porque tú eres lo mejor que me ha ocurrido jamás.- Emma también está llorando. Sus manos se aferran tanto al vaso vacío que sus nudillos se tornan blancos, y Mary estira su mano para limpiar las mejillas de su hija.- Tu padre y yo solíamos tener este juego entre nosotros en el que competíamos a ver quién representaba más en la vida del otro. Y nos peleábamos y discutíamos y a veces él dormía en el sillón de la habitación cuando no lograba formular un argumento convincente de porqué él me amaba a mi más de lo que yo lo amaba a él. Pero ese juego dejó de ser divertido cuando descubrimos que tu vendrías, ¿sabes? Porque entonces los dos supimos que tú pasarías a ser lo más importante para los dos, lo que más amábamos en el mundo. Y sé que ahora debes odiarme…

- Yo no te odio.- la interrumpe Emma. Mary siente como todo el peso de sus hombros se desvanece.- Yo no… yo nunca podría odiarte. Tú eres… Dios, Mary… tu eres perfecta.- murmura, casi con una risita, recostándose en el sillón y frotándose los ojos.- Yo solía pensar que mis padres eran… dos adolescentes que se emborracharon y me concibieron en la parte de atrás de un auto mugroso. Pensaba en mis padres como dos irresponsables que no sabían nada de la vida, que no podían siquiera cuidarse a sí mismos. Y, ¿sabes qué? A esos si los odiaba. Me los imaginaba así para poder odiarlos, para no extrañarlos, para no preguntarme cada noche, antes de irme a dormir, porqué no me habían querido, porqué me habían abandonado.- explica, con un tono tan crudo en su voz, tan propio, que Blanca tiene que resistir la necesidad de sostenerla en sus brazos por los próximos veinte años.- Y eso me ayudaba a seguir con mi vida. Eso me ayudaba a caminar. Porque si así era… no me perdía de nada. Pero ahora… ahora duele demasiado para tolerarlo. Saber que tu… que tu y él hicieron lo que hicieron para mantenerme a salvo… para protegerme… eso duele, Mary. Yo no puedo tolerar eso. Ya es… ya es demasiado tarde para nosotros. Yo debo… seguir con mi vida y ustedes deben seguir con las de ustedes. Como hasta ahora. Como lo hicimos en estos veintiocho años.- finaliza, mirándola a los ojos por primera vez en esa noche.

- ¿Pero que voy a hacer yo sin ti?- inquiere Blanca en un susurro, las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, sus manos sosteniendo las mejillas de Emma.- Tu eres mi mejor amiga, Emma. Tu eres… mi soporte. Eso es lo que somos. Yo cuido de ti y tu cuidas de mi, ¿no es eso lo que hacemos? ¿No podemos… no podemos hacer eso?- suplica. Emma solloza con tanta fuerza que sus hombros se sacuden.- Yo te necesito, necesito a mi mejor amiga. Aunque más no sea por esta noche.- finaliza. Emma suspira antes de contestar.

- Yo también te necesito a ti.- cede ella, con una media sonrisa. Blanca se pone de pie entonces, tendiéndole la mano, y Emma entrelaza sus dedos, siguiéndola esta su habitación.

- ¿Ya hablaste con Henry?- inquiere, acomodándose en su cama. Emma asiente, deslizándose a su lado y acercándose a ella. Blanca la rodea con sus brazos, dejando que su cabeza caiga sobre la de su hija.

- Tu lo cuidarás, ¿verdad?- pregunta ella.

- Por supuesto.- es todo lo que puede responder. Entonces, caen en el silencio. Sólo se siente el lejano sonido del segundero del reloj de la cocina. Mary no duerme. No puede dejar que esa noche se le escape. No puede darse ese lujo. No puede dormir cuando Emma se irá en la mañana, cuando ahora duerme en sus brazos, por última vez.

VI

The wheels just keep on turning,  
The drummers begin to drum,  
I don't know which way I'm going,  
I don't know what I've become.  
For you, I'd wait 'til kingdom come,  
Until my days, my days are done.  
Say you'll come and set me free,  
Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me.  
Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me.  
Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me.

Por ti, esperaría hasta que llegara el reino

Hasta que mis días, mis días se terminen

Y dime que vendrás, y me liberarás,

Sólo di que esperarás, que esperarás por mi).

- ¡Tu no puedes irte! No ahora, Emma, cuando todo está volviendo a la normalidad…- ruega James, interponiéndose entre su hija y la puerta.

- ¿Y quién eres tu para decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, eh?- responde ella, enfadada, apuntándolo amenazadoramente con el dedo. Blanca suspira. De nuevo, no es así como debían darse las cosas. Es injusto que su familia se reúna en el medio de gritos y acusaciones.

- Emma, por favor… sólo piénsalo, ¿sí?- dice él, al borde de las lágrimas. Emma parece sorprendida, como si no pudiera creer que un hombre de la edad de James pudiera llorar con tanta facilidad. Obviamente, ella no conoce a su padre. Ella no sabe que él es un hombre sensible, amable, dulce. Ella sólo ve al pobre y confundido de David Nolan. James se acerca a ella, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, tal y como hace con su esposa.- Sé que no nos crees, Emma, pero cometes un error.- finaliza. Emma suspira.

- Yo si… yo si les creo.- confiesa. Blanca ya lo sabe. Siempre lo supo. Siempre supo que Emma era su hija.

- ¿Entonces porqué… porqué te vas?- pregunta James.- Emma… quédate. Quédate con nosotros.- le pide. Emma niega con la cabeza, apretando sus labios para no llorar.

- Déjala ir, James.- murmura Blanca, sin siquiera abandonar su lugar en el sillón, mirando distraídamente hacia sus pies para no enfrentarse a los dolidos ojos de su esposo.

- Blanca… ¿qué estas diciendo?- replica él, enfadado.

- Nosotros la enviamos aquí para darle… para darle su mejor oportunidad, para que al menos ella pudiera ser feliz. Y si ella no es feliz aquí… no podemos obligarla a que se quede.- explica, poniéndose de pie para dejar la taza vacía en el fregadero de la cocina. Por unos momentos, nadie habla. Entonces, Emma camina hasta ella y la envuelve con sus brazos, comenzando a llorar.

- Gracias.- le murmura, abrazándola con más fuerzas. Blanca se despega un poco, y le limpia las mejillas con su pulgar.

- Debes saber Emma… que yo estaré siempre esperando por ti. Lo sabes. Tú sabes que es verdad. Sabes que te amo como nunca he amado a nadie en el mundo.- le dice a su hija, intentando memorizar su rostro, grabarse la imagen de sus ojos claros y sus rizos dorados. Emma. La pobre y rota Emma. La misma Emma que se ha pasado toda su vida buscándolos, que creyó en ella cuando nadie más lo hizo, que la ayudó a superar una desventura amorosa. La intrépida y solitaria Emma que no le pone azúcar al café y que le ha enseñado a su madre a beber.

- Voy a extrañarte.- le dice, con una media sonrisa, y Blanca sabe que es verdad.

- Yo también voy a extrañarte.- murmura ella. Emma se gira entonces, mirando a su padre, abrazándolo a él también. Se va entonces, sin mirarlos, como si el solo gesto de echar un vistazo a sus padres pudiera convencerla de quedarse. En cuanto la puerta se cierra, los brazos de James la encuentran, la sostienen, la consuelan… aún cuando ambos saben que lo que acaba de romperse no tiene arreglo.

-oo-

Después de todo, es domingo. Blanca ya lo había olvidado, porque los domingos, sin Emma… bueno, no son domingos. No está sola, sin embargo. Henry se sienta a su lado en el pequeño sillón, su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Blanca le acaricia el cabello distraídamente. Sabe que debe cuidar de él, que debe ser fuente de consuelo. Pero, ¿cómo consolarlo cuando ella misma no puede dejar de pensar en el hecho de que Emma no está, no va a volver? James guarda silencio. No ha hablado en todo el día, de hecho. No desde que Emma se fue. Se sienta al lado de Henry, pasando los canales del televisor, su vista fija en la pantalla sin detenerse a mirar nada.

- Deja ese.- pide Blanca, cuando llega al canal de las películas de cowboys. James frunce el ceño, pero no protesta. Henry sonríe.

- A mi madre le gustan estas películas.- comenta. Blanca asiente, abrazándolo con más fuerza, porque abrazándolo a él se siente menos vacía. James estira su brazo por detrás de Henry para abrazarlos a los dos. Vuelven a quedarse en silencio. Se oyen tiros y gritos y un par de botellas rompiéndose. Se oye un golpe en la puerta. Los tres se ponen de pie al mismo tiempo, pero ninguno de los tres se anima a abrir. Entonces Blanca toma la iniciativa, acercándose a la puerta y abriendo de un tirón.

- Emma…- murmura, aliviada, en cuanto ve a su hija del otro lado. La envuelve en sus brazos, entonces, y puede sentir a Emma sonreír.

- Lamento molestarte pero me preguntaba si la habitación de huéspedes sigue disponible.- dice. Blanca asiente, sosteniéndola aún en sus brazos, antes de dejarla pasar. Henry corre hasta su madre entonces, abrazándola con fuerzas.

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- la reprende, como si de hecho él fuera su padre. Emma sonríe.

- Lo prometo.- dice ella, devolviéndole el abrazo.

- Me alegro de que estés de vuelta.- dice James, besando a su hija en la mejillas. No hablan de la maldición. No hablan de Regina. No hablan de las cosas que tendrían que hablar. Blanca considera, por un segundo, la idea no hablar nunca de eso. Emma se sienta en el sillón entonces, dejando que Henry se siente en su falda, y Blanca se sienta a su lado.

- Debemos comprar un sillón más grande.- bromea James, sentándose en el piso. Blanca le acaricia el cabello tal y como hizo con Henry unos minutos atrás.

- Está usando mal las riendas del caballo.- comenta Emma, mirando distraídamente a la película, dejando que su cabeza caiga en el hombro de su madre. Blanca sonríe.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- inquiere Henry.

- Ella me enseñó.- responde Emma. Henry pregunta si pueden enseñarle a él. James le promete llevarlo a cabalgar el próximo domingo, si su madre no se opone.

- Y si se opone, tendrá que escucharme a mi.- sentencia Blanca. El resto ríe. Y es domingo. Es un tonto, perezoso domingo. El mejor domingo de su vida.


End file.
